The Littlest Crush
by Atlantian Magic
Summary: A beautiful day outside, a game of soccer. Things can't get much better when Tea is visiting. Then again... SetoTea. ONESHOT.


The Littlest Crush  
written by Atlantis  
© 2004 

This ficlet is dedicated to my dear Kysra who intends to marry Mokuba just as soon as he's legal. Just as long as she isn't sidetracked by road blocks of the Raven/Robin variety. You know I love you, girl!

Disclaimer: Although Kysra has dibs on Mokuba, neither of us own anything Yu-Gi-Oh! related. Except maybe plushies.

Rating: K+ because there isn't enough naughty to make it T.

* * *

Laughing as she ran pell-mell down the field, Tea shuffled the ball back and forth between her feet, glancing up every now-and-then in order to make sure she was still going in the right direction. She stumbled over her own feet and almost fell, kicking the ball away from herself before regaining her bearings and retrieving it, back on track once more. As she neared the goal, she watched the goalie crouch and widen his arms as if prepared to spring right at her. 

She gave the soccer ball a mighty kick and sent it flying through the air to the far right of the goal. She was going to score... But the quick, gloved hands of the goalie shot out of (seemingly) nowhere and he tumbled to the ground, clutching the ball in front of him with an audible 'thump'. Energized by the game they had just finished, her face flushed and her chest heaving from breathing so deeply, she approached the young man on the ground, flicking her ponytail back over her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. The dark blue eyes looked up at her from the ground and a grin stretched across his face.

"You're getting better," the raven-haired youth declared as he pushed up off of the ground, still clutching the ball and not bothering about the grass that clung to every part of him. His long black hair was tied back as well and the bangs that needed trimmed badly were stuck all over his forehead with sweat. Tea shook her head at him.

"No. I'm just catching you off guard more often. I'll never be as good as you Mokuba. I'm meant for dancing; not running around on a field and kicking a ball," she explained as the two of them walked back to the mansion. "And I still can't believe you talked your brother into having your very own private soccer field made."

"Why not?" Mokuba inquired. "We've got more than enough space." Tea shook her head. What was normal for the Kaiba brothers was extravagant to the rest of the world.

"Forget it," she murmured, throwing a smile at him. The kid had grown. He was now almost as tall as his brother and his inherent good looks were starting to finally kick in at the age of sixteen. Tea had no doubt that the girls were fawning all over him and would be doing so for years to come. It was strange when she compared him to his older brother who still undeniably drew eyes, solely because nobody had ever been brave enough to approach him and admit they found him attractive. She couldn't even be sure that he'd ever kissed or been kissed before. However, it was apparent that Mokuba had and he often teased her for her lack of a boyfriend.

"Looks like the two of you have been rolling around in the dirt," commented a dry voice and as Téa looked up, her heart skipped a beat. The object of her hidden affections stood, looking quite amused, at the pair she and his brother made covered in grass, dirt, and sweat. To Téa, it was also amazing that she had eventually been considered a friend. She had begun hanging out with Mokuba when he was around eleven or so and her only contact with the elder Kaiba had been at tournaments and duels in an effort to reclaim his title. But after several years and a furious explosion on her part towards him, he had finally accepted her. Not as a cheerleader or pep-talker but as a fiery individual who cared for people more than she cared for her own life. Loyal had been the word Seto Kaiba had used. Téa thought that word was as close to a compliment as she'd ever get.

But now, looking up into those ocean blue eyes of his, she felt anything but fiery and loyal. To be honest, she was torn between being a puddle of goo and a lusty girl because Mokuba hadn't been the only one to grow over the years. The twenty-one-year-old had finally lost the lanky appearance and gained a broader, more intimidating figure. He worked out when he was in a foul mood **_and_** when he was in a good mood and it was evident. The muscles were subtle and not overly huge but sculpted enough to know that they were there when he was in casual attire. And today was as casual as it got.

His short-sleeved black button-down shirt was untucked and a few of the top buttons were left undone, allowing the breeze to flit underneath the material. He wore a pair of dress khakis and lace-up shoes as well, all compliments of Mokuba's impeccable taste in casual wear, since he hated the formal suits and slacks himself. Seto's dark, clean hair shifted in the breeze and Téa was glad she was still slightly worn out from playing soccer, otherwise she would have damned the consequences and stepped forward, taken a hold of his luxurious hair and pressed her lips to his. She shook her head. This was not good.

After blinking, she turned to look at Mokuba but he was no longer at her side. Her gaze went back to Seto who was looking at her quietly, a neutral expression on his face. Téa had come to realize it as content and general pleasure. What she wouldn't give to see him brought to cli...

"GAHHHHHHHH!" she screamed suddenly when blasted with a jet of freezing cold water. Her whole form was soaked in seconds and she shivered as she searched for the culprit. She spied Mokuba off to her left, the garden hose in his hand and now streaming at his older brother. The younger Kaiba knew at a glance that no warning would be given for he had started a war.

"MOKUBA!" Both Seto and Téa yelled simultaneously at the boy and rushed him, intent on at least drenching him as well. Unfortunately they didn't realize just how wet the grass had gotten from Mokuba's high-powered attack and Téa took several steps and flipped backwards, landing roughly on her back with an unattractive 'squish' as her clothes and skin sank into the grass. A curse, a sudden weight on her body, and a heavy thump came next. Téa's head hit the one that had fallen atop her and her head was knocked back to the ground and she groaned, knowing that there would be a massive bump within seconds. Her body hurt now too because, as she deduced, Seto had also fallen. It had just been her luck that he had fallen on her.

Her eyes slanted open and she grimaced as Seto tried to pull up off of her but his hands slipped on the grass and his face landed smack-dab in the middle of her chest. She couldn't help it. Téa burst out laughing and found a stitch in her stomach when Seto's red face appeared from the depths of her amply blessed chest. Yeah, she hurt like hell but this whole situation allowed her to push it back a moment and marvel at the lack of grace on both of their parts. A slight shaking over her prompted her to open her eyes and she was surprised to see Seto laughing as well, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

She'd never seen him smile like that before. God, she was in it deep now.

Her laughing slowed as she watched his face alight with such humor and she stared at him with a mixed look deep within her eyes and a feeling that twisted her heart so that she didn't really know what she was feeling. Seto also settled down in his laughter. Téa thought she had been surprised before.

The soft pressure of lips on her own jolted her from her ponderings and puzzlings about her feelings and her eyes widened. Seto's pools of indigo were covered over by eyelids brushed with thick black lashes that made him look angelic and she must have been responding to him unconsciously because he didn't stop. Rather, he began moving his lips against hers, reaching a hand up to push wet strands of hair away from her face. Téa's eyes slid shut and her arms wound around his neck as she kissed him back, running her fingers through his thick wet hair as she had thought about just moments before.

"Mmmmm," Téa moaned as Seto ran his tongue over her bottom lip, testing her reaction. She didn't wait for him to initiate anything more, taking it upon herself instead and pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He seemed to be slightly stunned but began to slowly work his tongue around hers and inside her mouth, caressing and exploring in a way that no other ever had before. A few more deep kisses and the sucking of a bottom lip later, the two pulled apart, breathing deeply. Seto's forearms rested on either side of Téa's head and her hands had ended up on his back, rubbing up and over the firm muscles beneath the shirt now plastered to him. Téa's eyes widened.

"Mokuba," she breathed and Seto's eyes opened further in realization as well. Both looked over his left shoulder and saw nothing before shifting their blue eyes to the door that led inside. It was still flung wide open.

"He must've been so embarrassed," Téa moaned, lying her head back down on the grass. Seto gave her a funny look.

"The kid has had a crush on you for several years Téa. I think he was jealous that I finally made a move," was his quiet answer. Téa's mouth opened several times but no sound came out. "You've always been in Mokuba's heart, his friend since the beginning. It just took me a little longer to see what he sees."

"Well I'm not complaining," Téa replied breathlessly. "But Mokuba really had a crush on me?" Seto nodded and leaned down to steal a quick kiss before carefully and slowly sitting up, helping Téa as he went. When they finally made it to the door that had been left open, Seto reached inside the doorway and grabbed two large towels from a stack that was ever-present. He wrapped one around Téa and threw the other around his shoulders. "What am I supposed to do?" Téa asked Seto. "About Mokuba, I mean." Seto gave a half-grin.

"Show him that you still care but make sure he knows that you've chosen me." Téa quirked a brow.

"Have I?"

Seto nodded. "That kiss was just an affirmation of what I already knew. Remember, I take no prisoners. What's mine, is mine." A look from Téa had him adding, "Besides, it's only a crush."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mokuba, having drawn several rough caricatures of his older brother, was busy throwing darts at them.

* * *

Finished. Like it? Hate it? Review and let me know either way. After all, the review button is just a click away, right? 

Because this ficlet was clearly labeled as a one-shot, anyone who demands another chapter, a quick update, or a sequel will be laughed at for their inability to read summaries. And my Panda might sit on you.


End file.
